Birthday Present
by HarryLurvsMarsBars
Summary: E/C Calleigh gets Eric an early birthday present...
1. Birthday Present

Eric Delko carried his new wife wedding-style through the open back door of the house they had rented for their honeymoon in the Turks and Caicos. He felt like the luckiest man alive right now; he was in paradise with the most beautiful woman he had ever known in his arms, the sunset creating the perfect backdrop as the end to a perfect first day on the island.

Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck and flung back her head as she laughed. She hadn't felt like this in a long time; wonderful, joyful, excited, any other synonym for 'amazing'. The water dripping from her husband's hair, which was longer now, tickled as it ran down her bare stomach. He put her on her feet, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck, swaying them back and forth and just looking into her eyes. They were the exact same color as the water had been a couple of hours ago, a kaleidoscope of blues and greens. Calleigh grinned at him and stood on her tip toes, starting to kiss him. Eric closed his eyes expectantly, surprised when he felt only water on his lips.

Calleigh giggled and batted her eyelashes at him. "I need to take a shower, you know, to get all of this salt water off of me."

Eric toyed with the strings of her bikini bottoms. "Don't be too long," he whispered in her ear.

Calleigh shuddered the smallest bit. "Why don't you join me?" she said alluringly.

Eric pulled her closer. "As hard as that is to resist, I don't think I can hold back for that long," he spoke softly yet huskily. "I've already resisted you all day, and that bikini is _very_ tempting…"

Calleigh shut him up effectively by bringing his lips to hers, feeling him respond immediately. Eric considered shoving her against the nearest wall as he had moments ago, but he wanted his first time as Calleigh's husband to be special. And, for some reason, a cold hard wall, whether it be the shower wall or the bedroom, sounded like the farthest thing from special and romantic. Scooping her in his arms once again, Eric carried her to the large master suite down the hall.

Despite how much of a cliché it seemed like, Calleigh could never get over the fact at how good a kisser Eric was. But she had never been kissed the way Eric kissed her. He caressed her lips softly with his, using his tongue in a pleasurable way rather than a forced one. He also had the softest lips she had ever known for a man, and they felt like magic moving against her own lips.

Suddenly she felt her back against something soft, noticing it for merely the moment. She worked her own tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth, and began to explore it for the countless time. He tasted of the berry margarita he had had earlier and something that she had always only described as Eric. Calleigh felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and the next thing she knew she was on her back. She noticed that he was careful to keep all of his weight from resting on her, something she greatly appreciated as she was almost at a loss for air. When oxygen became a need too great for both of them, Eric broke the kiss first. Breathing heavily, they gave their lungs just enough of what they needed, and then continued without hesitation.

Calleigh moved her lips from his to his pulse point, where she ran her tongue teasingly over his freshly-shaved skin up to his earlobe. Latching it in her mouth and sucking softly, she heard a moan from Eric and bit gently on the tender skin. She felt his fingers comb through her half-wet hair and she teased him a bit longer before she moved to his lips once more.

Eric had felt like he had melted a bit on the inside as Calleigh had teased him. He moved his hips directly onto hers; grinding his erection to her heat, it was Calleigh's turn to moan his name. The sound was like music to Eric's ears. Her hands were all over his body; they went from twisting in his hair to wrapped around his neck, caressing his abdomen, back up to his shoulders, and finally resting again on his neck.

They took their time in tantalizing the other's senses as the air grew hotter, filled to the brim with love and lust. As they made love that night, they took their sweet time, knowing they could take as long as they pleased. When it was over, asleep in each other's arms, it was a night of perfect, deep sleep, both of them dreaming of nothing but the other.

***

It was a normal early August evening in Miami; unbearably humid after the daily rain shower, mostly sunny, and still full of life.

About six weeks had passed since Eric and Calleigh's honeymoon, and it had been their happiest together. Eric had sold his treasured little house near the end of their 'dating relationship' and opted to move in with Calleigh, whose home was a few hundred square feet bigger than his. With three bedrooms and two-and-a-half baths, the size was perfect for newlyweds who entertained.

Eric, Ryan, Aaron, Joseph and Eric's friend Brandon sat in their separate spots in Calleigh and Eric's living room, completely immersed in the pre-season football game (Green Bay and Cincinnati) going on, which was displayed on Eric's 50 inch flat screen. Eric, along with Aaron and Brandon, had bets on Green Bay. Ryan, however, was adamant that there was no way that Rogers could replace Favre.

"Yeah, Favre was good," Aaron began, "but Rogers is too focused on proving himself to the world that he can be better. He'll totally lead them to the Super Bowl."

"I se-con' hat," Eric yelled over the TV announcer through a mouthful of Doritos and Coke. As he chewed, he leaned back on the black leather couch, putting his hands behind his head and reclining his feet on the glass coffee table.

A few moments later Calleigh emerged from the master bedroom followed silently by Natalia. They shared a look with each other, both of their expressions easily read as 'men'. Calleigh strode behind Eric's reclining figure and pinched his bicep, hard. Eric jerked violently and started coughing, turning slightly red. Calleigh wasn't sure if that was because of his coughing fit or if it was because he was embarrassed. She concluded that it was both.

"No feet on the coffee table, boys," she said sweetly. She heaved her purse over her shoulder.

Eric, now over his choking, had his eyes focused solely on the game once more. "Yeah, yeah…where, uh, where you going?"

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "I told you, Eric, I'm going out with Natalia and Tara tonight. I should be back by ten."

"GO, GO, GO!" was the response she got. All five men were suddenly standing, inching closer to the TV.

Unlike Natalia's widened eyes, not believing Eric's unexpected rudeness and uncaring tone, Calleigh grinned slightly. She was used to a house full of football crazy, TV-screaming men; unlike Natalia, who had grown up with merely her sisters and mother, she, Calleigh, had brothers, her father, and most of the time two or three other friends of theirs. She shook her head and took Natalia's elbow. The last thing they heard was, "Oh my GOD, Ryan did you see that pass by Rogers?"

"The _pass_?" Brandon contradicted. "Did you see that fricking _catch?_ He was hit so hard it knocked his helmet off, and keeps running to SCORE!"

He got on one knee in front of Ryan and threw his arms in the air in a 'touchdown' signal. Natalia and Calleigh giggled as they shut the door behind them.

***

Just as she promised, Calleigh returned home a little after ten. The game was over, and the guys were just starting to head out.

Ryan gave her a one-armed hug, promising to see her at work the next day, Aaron and Joseph waved on their way out the door, and Brandon hastily bent to kiss her cheek. Eric threw a well aimed non-opened can of Pringles, which hit him squarely in the head. Brandon laughed it off, promising to get Eric back. Calleigh shut the door behind him with a happy smile on her face.

"So," she said, turning her attention to Eric. "Who won the game?"

Eric rolled his eyes and sighed. "Somehow, Cincinnati."

Instinctively, Calleigh began to bustle around the living room, picking up wadded bits of trash that had no doubt been used as dodge balls earlier, and food crumbs. Eric, who wasn't as much as a neat freak as her, still couldn't leave the house in a mess; he _had_ grown up with four women in the house. Something female-like was bound to reflect onto him.

"How was the night out?" he asked, throwing away the last bit of trash, pulling her by the waist to the large black leather recliner.

"It was good. It's been a long time since it was just us girls. No interfering men with their stupid comments and questions," she said jokingly, punching him on the arm. Eric pretended to be offended.

"I don't say stupid stuff," he retorted half-heartedly, playing with her long hair. Calleigh sat between his legs and was leaning back into his chest.

"You're right…most of the time you don't."

There was a short silence.

"I got you something," Calleigh said softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Eric raised his eyebrow. "You got me something?"

Calleigh got off of his lap and picked up her purse sitting on the bar in the kitchen. Her back was turned, so he couldn't see what she had.

When she faced him once more, a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a little gold bow on top was in her hands. She clutched it so hard that her knuckles started to turn white.

"I got your birthday present," she said, handing him the box, grinning at her own little joke.

Eric took it cautiously. "Cal, my birthday's not for another month."

"It's and early present. I saw it and I had to get it for you."

Eric looked warily at her one last time before he started to peel the wrapping off slowly, not sure what to expect. Once the paper was off, he discovered a slim white box, and his first of several thoughts was jewelry, then a pen, and then, as stupid as it sounds, a bottle opener.

But never what he found.

A small white stick, a digital plus sign in the little screen.

He was literally speechless. "You're…you're…pregnant?" he managed, not believing his eyes. He was waiting for the alarm clock to go off and for Calleigh's annoyed groan directed at him for not shutting it up. It never came.

Calleigh nodded. For the first time in a long time, she felt tears come to her eyes, and she wasn't sure if they were out of fright or happiness. "Yes," she confirmed, not only to him but to herself. These were tears of joy. She and Eric always discussed having children; why would he take it inadequately?

"You're…pregnant?" Eric repeated, not sounding so incredulous any more. In fact he was starting to sound excited. "You're pregnant, Cal!"

He stood hastily, stumbling his way towards his wife, not wanting to be another second when she wasn't in his arms.

Correction, he thought to himself with a rush of delight. When _both_ of them weren't in his arms.

**A/N: This is my second E/C baby story that I've posted so far (Calleigh's Surprise), but I think I like this one better, so I'll update it soon. I also want to acknowledge the fact that I had a whole sex scene that took me FOREVER to write, but it wouldn't post because it's rated M, so I had to cut it down to be rated T . By the way, there's a new San Francisco chappie posted. R&R!**


	2. Pickles

Calleigh lay across Eric's lap, relaxing against his chest, reading a home magazine, subconsciously twisted her fingers in his hair. Eric couldn't contain his excitement whenever they did this every evening.

"I'm positive it's a girl," he said softly, putting his hand to her stomach, which was considerably larger now that nearly five more months had passed. "I want to name her after Marisol if it's a girl."

Eric gasped softly when he felt a little nudge against his hand.

"Was that…her?" he asked, replacing his hand with his ear. Calleigh smiled that graceful, unpracticed smile that had him from day one. He hoped that their child would have her smile.

As Calleigh looked down at Eric, she placed a gentle hand on his head. He was so sweet, and had taken the news even better than what Calleigh had imagined. Suddenly she felt another kick. Apparently Eric felt it, too, on his cheek this time. He looked up at her with those huge brown eyes, which were full of adoration and pride.

"Mari the kicker," Eric joked, putting his hand on Calleigh's stomach once again.

Calleigh giggled. "What else should we name it? Marisol is absolutely fine for the middle name, but…"

She felt her eyes burn with the tears of happiness as she watched Eric. This little child inside her had brought out a whole new side of Calleigh that even Calleigh herself didn't know she had. Part of it, she suspected, were the emotional rides that came with being pregnant, and the other half said it was just realizing that she was going to have a baby, that she was going to be a mom in 5 months. Sure, she had always been good with kids, but a mother, never. Her own mother never gave her an example (except for what not to do to your headstrong teenage daughter), much less taught her the skills needed for parenthood.

One of the tears slipped down her cheek, and Eric looked scared for a minute.

"Cal, what's wrong?" he asked comfortingly, wiping the tear away with his thumb.

"I'm really, truly, beyond happy," she answered without a break in her voice. "Overjoyed is closer. A little scared. Mainly I'm in love. With you, with our child." She placed her free hand on her stomach.

"Our child," Eric repeated unbelievingly. "I'm going to be a father."

"You sure are," Calleigh said softly. She closed the magazine and heaved herself off his lap, stumbling a little. Eric was up in a flash, his hands on her waist to steady her. Calleigh smiled up at him. "Thanks. Now I feel like a pickle."

Eric laughed and opened the refrigerator, pulling the large cold jar of the smelly food. Calleigh had _always_ hated pickles, but even after her other cravings had mostly subsided, pickles seemed to stick around.

He struck a couple of pickles on a plate and leaned against the counter, watching Calleigh wash her hands and stick a few things in the dishwasher. Calleigh had gained next to no weight in the four months she had been pregnant. In fact, she hardly looked pregnant at all, something that worried both Eric and the gynecologist.

Calleigh had had a difficult time changing to one thing in particular: maternity clothes. Used to fitting into everything, she had tried simply using extra-large sized regular clothes, and when that didn't work she admitted that she needed to go and buy some better clothes that fit her growing body.

The hardest thing for Eric to adjust to, however, was work. Not for himself, but for Calleigh. Calleigh, of course, had jumped right back in there, even after the pleas from not only Eric but from Horatio, Natalia, Ryan, and a few other people to stay at the lab. Every time she went out to a location, Eric was worried sick about her. Since word had gotten around to Rick Stetler that he and Calleigh were married, there had been complications with work in general. Eric had fully offered to be switched to the night shift, but even Stetler wasn't cruel enough to do that to them, and had therefore decided to carefully monitor their work. They were not, however, allowed to be partners any longer, and when he found out Calleigh was pregnant, he stopped monitoring them. Both of them were completely happy, for the first time ever, with Stetler's compromise.

Still, however, Eric felt strange, not having her with him during all times of the day. Insisting that Ryan, who was much better with a gun and had a stronger 'older brother' protection over Calleigh, be her new partner, Eric and Natalia were now working together.

Eric's thoughts were broken by the loud music suddenly blaring from the TV. Eric brought the pickles to Calleigh, who was now sitting on the couch watching the opening credits of The Bourne Identity, one of her favorite movies. Eric plopped next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders while she snuggled into his chest.

Hearing her musical laugh, Eric suddenly felt completely content. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. He put his head to her stomach, grinning when he felt the little nudge against it. "The baby says she loves you too."

"I love both of you, too," Calleigh said, laughing again. "And you keep referring to it as a girl. Maybe it will be a boy."

"It won't be a boy," Eric said, sure of himself. "My mom always said I had a great female intuition."

"Okay, but what if it is?" Calleigh continued, pressing the mute button on the TV. "Do you want it to be a surprise?"

"You mean as far as knowing what gender it will be?"

Calleigh nodded.

"No," he answered, smiling. "My own mother would kill me; she likes to plan ahead."

She laughed again. "Just checking. Our next appointment is next week; we can find out then."

There was a silence except for the music of the movie. "So if it _is_ a boy, what do you think you want to go for as far as names?" Eric asked her.

Calleigh smiled. "Well, I want to name him after you in some way. Other than that I have no clue." She licked her fingers after finishing her last bite of pickle. "And once we find out the sex, I want that nursery finished in time for the paint fumes to be out. No procrastinating like you did with the other guest room."

Eric sighed, feigning annoyance. "Fine, no need to get pushy; I promise I'll get it done once you pick out all the stuff."

Calleigh nodded and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Are you going to miss this? I mean you and me, sitting here quietly without any interruptions."

Eric thought a moment. "Yes and no. Ryan insists that after his niece was born his brother didn't get any sleep whatsoever for the first few weeks, but we both know that crying and sleep varies with different babies. But I feel like I'm ready for this." He put a hand on her stomach and caressed it softly. "And I think we'll manage it fine."

Calleigh nodded. "I think you're right," she said, smiling. "And I _know _that you will be a great father."

**A/N: All right, corny ending, but I couldn't think of another way to end it without putting another chapter's worth of continuation in here. R&R please!**


	3. Boy or Girl?

**I am super sorry about the wait. I haven't really been in the mood to write lately, and now that we have our kiss I'm finding my brain strangely empty with ideas. Anyhoo, here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Eric was practically bouncing in his seat as he and Calleigh sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Truth be told, Calleigh thought he was even more excited and anxious to see the progress of the baby than she was. It was all he had been able to talk about last night and all morning.

And now here they sat, Calleigh reading a magazine patiently though burning with anticipation inside, and Eric next to her, his foot and knee of his right leg moving simultaneously, nervously.

Finally, after what had seemed like hours, a nurse called Calleigh's name. Eric took a deep breath before he stood and helped Calleigh to her feet. Today was the day they would find out the sex of the baby, and Eric wasn't really sure why he was in such a state; it wasn't _that_ big of a deal, yet he couldn't get it off his mind. Would he be having his darling little girl or a strong son? _Find out next on our next episode._

Eric almost chuckled at the corny humor; this wasn't a TV program where writers determined his fate; this was his life, and it was about to be changed for the better in the most dramatic way possible.

***

Calleigh had changed into the flimsy gown and was sitting on the examination table, waiting for her doctor to arrive. Her nerves were steadily gathering in her system. Was the baby developing normally? Would there be any possible complications? Would it be a boy or a girl?

Personally, Calleigh was hoping for a tiny little girl. A girl with dark Cuban skin and chocolate eyes and curly black hair: in other words, the spitting image of Eric. She wouldn't mind in the least if the child didn't inherit one thing from her, except possibly her toughness. Her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of her doctor, Dr. Campbell.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Delko," she greeted pleasantly. "How have you been feeling lately?"

The exam proceeded as normal, and twenty minutes later found Calleigh on her back with green sonogram goo smeared over her swollen stomach.

Dr. Campbell rolled the wand over Calleigh's belly, and when she got a clear image, she asked _the_ question: "So, would you like to find out the sex today?"

"Yes ma'am," Calleigh replied instantly.

The doctor made sure she had a completely accurate answer before saying, "Congratulations, you two. It looks like you're having a baby girl!"

***

The day was still young yet Calleigh lay with her head in Eric's lap as they watched old movies on TV, the lights dimmed and made the mood even more relaxed than it already was. The happiness and content that they both felt was indescribable. They would be having a girl, and both were ecstatic.

Eric looked down at his wife and stroked her hair soothingly as he had done for the past half hour. There was really no other place he'd rather be than right here, in his own home, safe, with Calleigh in his arms. Moments like these were the ones that he cherished forever; no matter how crappy his day was, no matter how much he worried of his family, he could remember these times, and know that at least one thing in his life would be there. And that thing was Calleigh. Calleigh and their child.

He noted that she had fallen asleep when her breathing became deep and even, and he felt his own eyes itch with tiredness and staring at the bright light of the television. Deciding that Calleigh would best appreciate waking up in a more comfortable position for her back, he gingerly scooped her up and carried her to the master bedroom, where he tucked her in and joined her. Soon, he too was asleep with dreams of a blond-headed brown-eyed beauty in his arms.

**A/N: So I know it was REALLY short, but I promise the next chapter will be a little more interesting and a lot less fluffy. I would also like to point out that I had a great debate with myself over whether or not it should have been a boy or a girl, but a girl felt right in the end, and presto, here we are with a girl! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
